Losing It
by Hopeful Smile
Summary: Amy and Dan lost something they shouldn't have. Now they have to either find it or pay the concequences. AU,OCCness please read
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Dan were flying over the Mediterranean. Fiske had given them a list of certain things to pick up and deliver.

You'd think that after the big clue hunt was over they would be doing more important things.

Stuff like discovering the cure to cancer, finding world peace, or living with the rich and famous.

Then again they could be doing more normal things like going to school, visiting the mall, or lounging around the house.

But no, of course they had to have certain duties that seemed either irrelevant or useless.

Or so they thought.

They finally reached their destination. Italy.

Dan would describe it as the home of pizza, pasta, or probably some ruthless mafia who would decapitate their victims. Amy would describe it as the home of the most beautiful architecture and romantic places in the world.

They were here for all of that, and more. They were Cahills, for goodness' sake. NOTHING was ever the way they expected it to be.

**Amy POV:**

I took one last scan of the things we had to pick up. Fiske said I had to get rid of the paper before leaving the plane. Dan already memorized it, so we would not have a problem of forgetting anything. I hope that this would go smoothly and we would get back home as soon as possible.

We just had to go to a charity auction and find Dante's notes. Dante, a famous writer known for his work, the Divine Comedy, was a Cahill. Several historians found a notebook that had notes written in a very similar manner as the Divine Comedy. The handwriting of the notebook and the original manuscript were similar. The words used were alike. But the things written made no sense to them. They were expecting something in the line of philosophical thoughts or his personal life. But it talked about things after his time. Surely there was no airplanes and war with bombs in that time. It was said that there was no chance he wrote it. But it was an interesting find. It had some of the most memorable moments of history in it. But when they were on the brink of understanding what that notebook was about, its words would switch language, the scene and the topic would be different. Some pages were filled with strange numbers and letters. They tried to find out who the famous author was but that was in vain.

The best of the best could not understand it. As a result of their failure they put it up for auction, since they had no other use for it. I had to smirk at that. _"Oh if Ian could see me now."_ I could mock him with that stupid smirk of his. I wanted to mock him. All those other buyers at the auction, all those snobbish rich people didn't know that what they wanted was worthless. They had their eyes on jewelry that was said to have been owned by some famous heiress. Or maybe some ancient vase uncovered after a century.

But the Cahills made a small background check on everything. This notebook was the real deal. True enough, it wasn't Dante but some nobody who was able to write certain items of importance and converted it into a way that mixed different types of writing style that no one could uncover. Then again the historians didn't have any Ekats with them. This was going to be easy!

I think…


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Pov:

I ripped the paper in to little pieces. Part 1 is finished. We got off the plane and I got a message. It was from Fiske.

"It's time. Go to these people. We need to protect their names. These are the names that were written on their name tags. It won't be hard to find them.

Clothes-Karla, she will be able to get some fancy clothes for the auction. I know you will be able to do it but we need to do it as fast as we can. She is found in that little boutique on the right corner from where you will be staying at.

Lounging-Jane, as much as possible do not stay too long. Jane is in a dangerous position. Her husband is in the Italian Mafia. But unlike the others they are more silent, more unknown, and more dangerous. They are looking for some recruits. They might take an interest to you. You know I don't want to put you in danger but she is a Cahill and she owns the hotel that is right next to the auction hall.

Transportation- Aaron, he will be the one who will pick you up at the airport. I know I told you john will be the one but we experienced some difficulty in loyalty.

And remember get the notebook and leave as soon as you can. It's fairly simple."

I read transportation again. "_We experienced some difficulty in loyalty..."_ What did that mean? We have traitors? Spies?

Dan looked over my shoulder and read it. By the time he was done he looked at me. I believe we were thinking about the same things… _SPYS? TRAITORS AMONG THE MADRIGALS?_

Dan Pov

When we got off the plane Amy looked at her phone. She seemed to be staring at that screen for a long time. I looked over her shoulder. It said some fairly normal stuff. Nothing I can't handle. Then my eyes drifted to a phrase. My eyes widened _"we experienced some difficulty in loyalty…"_ John was a traitor? He seemed like a pretty cool guy to me. I looked at Amy and I believe we were thinking about the same things… _John? A SPY? TRAITORS AMONG THE MADRIGALS?_

In the past year they were used to last minute decisions, split timing actions, betrayals, and a whole lot more. But somehow it seemed a lot more personal now. How can there be traitors among the Madrigals? It was supposed to be the one that was meant to unite them all. Who would want to destroy anything among them? And why? One simple statement made Amy and Dan think. It was not that they were new to it but who would go against them? Lucians? Ekats? Janus? Tomas? It can't be them. They knew them well enough. S o who would?


	3. Chapter 3

They walked out and scanned the room. There were so much people. It would take forever for them to find out. Then a man tapped Amy on the shoulder. Dan looked at his name tag. True enough it said Aaron. He motioned his hand towards a small black car in a line of many… many… small black cars. It was perfect for blending in. They picked up their bags and followed him out. Amy went in first but as Dan was going to slid in the car he saw a man pass by and on his name tag it also said Aaron. His eyes widened.

Amy Pov:

Everything went out smoothly. Who would have thought how fast everything was? If everything would go at this pace then we would be back at home before you know it! I was waiting for Dan to get in when he looked at a man as he passed by. He stood there standing.

"Dan! Get in the car! What on earth are you waiting for? Chips to fall from the sky? Water to turn into soda? Or maybe Natalie Kabra becoming nice? Get in the car!" I already lost my temper.

What did Dan see? Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Ahhhh! We were wasting time! I slid out of the car.

"Are you becoming deaf let's get going! We have a schedule remember?"I hissed on ear.

I still got no response. I followed Dan's eyes. He seemed to be staring at a man who wore a suit similar to Aaron. I looked around there seemed to be so many Aarons. They all looked the same, they all had the same uniform, yet they were doing their own thing.

Wait, wait, wait… I think I'm hallucinating… I closed my eyes for a moment, "Dan do you see what I see?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He finally gave me a response. Apparently it's not what I hoped.

He nodded.

Dan Pov:

They were so many. They all had the same hairstyle, clothes, nametags, and cars! What on earth is going on here? Amy went out of the car and hissed at my ear. Normally I should get pay back but not now…

Then she saw what I saw. Now what are we going to do? Amy took out her cell phone. She tried calling Fiske but there was no signal. Now I understand what he meant about loyalty.

"Now what are we going to do? We were only supposed to drop something off and pick something up. Why this? Why now?" I whispered

"You know those are really good questions. Now what's the answer?" Amy said in frustration.

Somebody tapped on my shoulder. What's with people these days? Can't they just you know- talk?

I turned around to see Aaron. He once again motioned to the car. I guess we were stalling him. But how will we know if he is the real Aaron? Amy began to motion to the other dudes that looked like him.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

His eyes looked up and widened. He motioned us to get into the car. But his movements were faster. To trust or not to trust? That question is getting really annoying. Amy on the other hand slid into the car. That's a big leap in faith. I was still thinking about it. But Amy couldn't wait and pulled me in.

"Gees Ames! What's with the rush?"

She didn't answer. I took her by the shoulder. But she wouldn't turn around.

"Okay, I'm sorry for that but wouldn't you question it too? How many people there looked alike? Who knows we got the right person? I'm really sorry Ames."

She still wouldn't answer. I decided to back-off. She must need sometime alone. After all those years with her I think her temper was out of the roof. What did I do wrong?

Girls are really a mystery. I stared outside the window. The car made a sharp curve.

WHAT'S GOING ON ?

Authors Note:

Please Please Please Review! I need them Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Dan Pov:

The car speeds up as we went off the main road. I gripped the chair hard. I looked over at Amy. She looked relaxed and stared out the window. Didn't she notice the road wasn't cemented and we were way over the speed limit?

After a million curves we stopped. Amy opened the door and stepped out. I guess it's time to go. I slid out of the car. Then it zoomed off with all our bags—which were not much really.

I looked around. Everything was green and flower-y. Like a scene from Sound of Music. A place that looked like Julie Andrew would start spreading her arms and sing, "The hills are alive…"

"Ames, what do we do now? This was definitely not a part of the plan."

"Well, it is now." She said in a breezy, high-pitched voice.

Now THAT was weird. Weirder than the fact we are in the middle of nowhere. Weirder than the fact the car left with our stuff.

"Ames this is serious. Where are we?"

"We are at the gate of death, the wall between civilization and the wild, we are at the mercy of Mother Earth." She said in a soft voice.

_WHAT THE HELL? _

_WHO CAME AND GAVE MY SISTER DRUGS? Seriously, this is wrong on so many levels. _

"Who the hell are you? Where is my sister!" I yelled.

I looked closer at her. No way in hell this my sister.

"Ahhh… ", she started understandingly, like she had a clue about what I was saying. Notice I said started…

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she ended, shaking her head.

This girl is as loopy as roller coaster. Is she drunk? Is she high? Is she my sister? Wait, scratch that, this not my sister.

"What's your name?" maybe she will fall for that.

"My name is Ames"

Ha! That's the only name I called her… I think.

"No, no, no your COMPLETE name."

"My name is Amy."

"Did you hear me? I asked for your complete name."

"It is AMY!" she said shouting. I didn't think it could be so loud.

"My name is Amy. Shut up, brat!"

A/N: Please please please review. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad ? Horrible? Okay? Confusing ? Boring? Please give constructive reviews! I need them… Or am I wasting my time? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AmyPov:

"Aaron" was motioning to the car as if we really had to hurry up. Well I was rushing awhile ago… But now that I think about it this is far too serious to rush.

I was about to walk away, but when I reached out for Dan's hand something hit me. Hard! I have no idea whether it was a ball, a hand, or a bat. In all honesty I had no idea what it was. The only thing I know is that it was extremely painful! I started to see weird blotches of different colors. I was being dragged into a car. Maybe the person who was pulling me was Dan or it could be a person who is like him in physical aspect. I can still think straight, so I am not drugged. What are the effects of drugs really?

Maybe I was drugged… Who knows?

My vision started to clear up again. I rubbed my eyes. Everything was slightly blurred. I blinked several times until I could see everything clearly. Dan was … well not Dan. It was a random kid who looked either extremely cute or extremely handsome. He barely reached 4 feet. His hair was short, dark, and brown. His eyes were light green with grey flecks. His cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. He looked at me and smiled showing two cute dimples. He was about 4 or 5 years old.

"Mommy, I'm really hungry. I want some spaghetti, pizza, cake, ice-cream, and juice!" he said in a hyper yet sweet voice.

I stared. Something is seriously wrong with my brain cells. Everything was scrambled.

_Mommy…_ _hungry…. Cake… juice …. _

What? I must be dreaming. It must be drugs. I must be drunk. I must be insane. I must be delusional.

"Mo-mommy" his voice quivered. I just stared. "What's wrong? Are going to-to le-leave me? Mo-mommy will you be like Da-daddy?" his voice cracked at the end, aww poor kid. That's so sad. Wait a minute. I am young. I am just 15 years old. Can't this kid see the difference between his mom and a teenage girl? Not unless his mom is a teenager, or has some sickness that would make her look this young. This is really messed up. I tried to list the things I did since yesterday.

I need to have a plan. I can't get out of this on instinct alone. New mission: Find Dan and get that notebook. And take care of the kid on the way. Ugh! Why can't things go smoothly for a change?

"Mo-mommy?" he said shaking slightly.

Damn it! He's a good actor.

"Ohhh, don't worry sweetie we will stop by at a restaurant soon" I said pulling him into a small embrace.

I could feel his heart beat go down. _What did I get myself into_?

He snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. He did look kind of cute when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly parted and he let out small breaths. But no matter how cute, adoring, polite, and sweet he is there must be an ulterior motive, a motive I have to find out.

I wonder if Dan is in a similar predicament. I shuddered. If Dan was being followed by a little girl calling him "Daddy" how would he take it?

No Pov:

Sure enough Dan did have to deal with a girl but there was nothing little about her. She had the medium height of Amy but had the temper of Natalie and the hidden strength of Madison. So far it seemed like Amy had the better end of the deal. For now at least.


	6. Chapter 6

DanPov:

She is completely mental! Dweeb, dork, stupid. Those I can handle if they are from Amy. Brat, I can handle if it's from Natalie. The entire name calling thing I can handle if it's from them. They are my family and whether I like it or not there might be a small, a smidge, a dot of love for those people. But this has gone too far. First, she impersonated my sister. Second, she annoyed the hell out of me. And third, she called me a brat. I wanted to beat the living daylights out of her but I might get something out of her… information.

It is always an asset but I will not be some goody too shoes and act like I believe her little charade. That sounds like something Amy would do, but I am definitely not Amy. I am Dan. I go straight forward.

I know there is a rule for not hitting girls. But there are certain exceptions:

Sister

Annoying Cousin

Psycho lady who may or may not kill you

Yeah, I know it's not a nice list. But hey! If you live in a family like mine and been to the situations I've been. It's completely legit.

"Look here," I said to her slowly,"we both know that YOU are not my sister"

"So spare me the misery and just tell me who on earth you are!"

She looked at me and then looked at the ground. She was whispering things randomly. It was too low for me to understand. I stood there like the idiot, waiting for a reaction, but there was none, nope, nada.

I'm wasting my time. This is useless.

I'm stuck in a country I don't know about.

In an isolated area.

Alone with a possible threat.

Even shopping with Natalie is better than this.

She sat down on the ground. Her shoulders were sagging like she gave up. She looked up at me and said, "My name is Kate. I am obviously not your sister. I am 14 years old. Other than that I can't tell you anything."

She spoke… She answered… and she wasn't shouting! She didn't even have the 'cuck-coo' feeling anymore.

Points for the Ninja Lord.

"If you do want information I'd tell you but then I would either have to kidnap you or kill you now," she said with a strangely serious face.

I still didn't answer. I guess I just kept on staring.

"So if you want to visit Hades I am more than willing to give you a one way ticket, no charge."

Huh? Who knew? She's not mental at all. But seriously what was with the, "We are in the gate of death, the wall between civilization and the wild, we are at the mercy of mother earth."

I never really got that part…

At least she has a sense of humor topped with its cheesiness.

But I still have to get out of here.

Please review I would really appreciate it if you do. Tell me if it got better or worse. I'm really trying my best. So yeah comment


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's Pov

I'm tired. Honest to goodness, I don't know what to do. It's already late. I'm guessing mid-afternoon. I wouldn't have to guess if I had my watch, but apparently the one moment I had it and then next it was gone. It had to be with Dan. To be honest if I don't get that watch back I don't know what I would do. Erase, I don't have the time to deal with that. The boy beside me was stirring I guess we had to find a restaurant soon. I wonder what his name was. I'd better ask him later, without offending him. I need this to get sorted out. . . Fast!

I looked outside my window. It was beautiful, the buildings, the view, and people passing by. But somehow I can't shake off the feeling that I am missing something important.

Who is driving? I mentally slapped myself. I just sat here, in a car for the past two hours (I guess) and I had no idea who was driving? I am seriously losing my touch.

"Umm, excuse me sir," I said in a soft voice. Hmmm, no stutter! Just fill up words and politeness.

The man tilted his head in my direction.

"Yes, Signora?" he replied in a deep voice.

Huh? He answered, never expected that_. Breathe Amy. You can do this_.

"Where are we headed?" I said a bit louder.

"Ahhh, we are going to the restaurant piccolino mentioned earlier." He answered looking at the road again.

What restaurant?

"What restaurant?" I asked

"Dolce Vita" _Sweet Life, _it sounds so cozy. But I who am I to judge?

His answers were all short and simple. _Not much of a talker eh?_

"Um, I know this is an odd question, but how did I get here and who is he?"

He eased the car slowly and parked in front of a cozy looking restaurant.

"Yes, signora that is odd," he stroked his mustache for awhile before answering.

"Well, you were leaning beside a man. He was holding the piccolino's hand."

_Such simple answers! I need adjectives_.

"Could you be a little bit more specific?" I asked

"How specific Signora?" _How specific can a person be?_

"As much as possible mention every detail."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Well, well signora your questions are truly odd."

"Hmmm let's see… I was hired a day before for this wealthy family coming from America. You were with this tall man. A little 3 inches taller than you I guess. He had black hair, pale skin, and he was wearing shades. He wore a black jacket and his arm was over your shoulder. You were leaning on him. His was holding the little one with his other hand. The little one was talking and the man was answering. He told the little one to come in and he led you in. The little one told me the restaurant then you started to come around." He said. I am shocked. He didn't give much of an answer before but I never expected him to absorb so much.

I want to ask him more. I have so many questions.

_Who was that wealthy family? Who was that man? Was that man this boy's father? Why was he so hurt at my blank stares?_

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I am asking questions that don't have any answers. I am over analyzing it. _Baby steps Amy. Baby steps_.

"Thank you sir" I reached for my pocket hoping to find some cash to pay him with.

"No need signora, it has been taken care of," he said calmly.

I gently shook the little boy. "Come on darling" Bleh, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth "We are already here".

He began to wake up. Awww, he is so cute! Cuteness that could be a disguise to something else…

I'm getting too paranoid.

We got out of the car. "Nice doing business with you," were the last words that he said then he started the car and left.

I guess I will have to deal with this boy.

"Come on mommy! Let's go eat! I want all of my favorites!" he said happily. Looks like someone had a good nap.

I hope I have enough money with me…

My bags were with Dan. So is majority of my money. I feel so happy I put extra in my pockets.

_Thank you foresight!_

We entered the restaurant. It was beautiful. I don't know but it feels like it came out of the pages of a fairytale. The roof was glass allowing the sun's soft rays to come in, even if it was mid-afternoon the lights inside were bright enough to keep it brightly lit and still highlight the sun's rays. The walls were painted in soft tones of blues and grays. There were vines that were hanging from the roof. There wasn't too much and it wasn't too little. It was secure; at least I think it was. No one seemed to be complaining about having fallen leaves on their food. It seemed like a canopy of vines and flowers with the sun's rays that seeped through.

It was beautiful. It felt absolutely fictional. But then again I'm still here right? So I must be awake. So this must be real.

The little boy seemed to be watching me the whole time.

"It's beautiful right? Let's go! I'm hungry" he began tugging my hand in an attempt to drag me to the nearest table. I just went with it.

We both sat down.

A waitress came by and asked for our orders. I took a glance at our menu and pick the first thing I saw.

"I'll have the Mushroom pesto lasagna." I said.

"What is your name?" the waitress asked the little boy. He looked at her and answered proudly "I am Darwin."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! A name, at least I don't have call him darling and sweetie all the time._

"Well Darwin, what do you want to eat?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I want to have what mommy's having," he answered.

_What happened to all the food he kept talking about?_

"But I also want pizza, cake, and ice cream."

_I thought too soon._

I might as well make the most of this day.

**A/N: I just want to say I have never been to Italy and I have never met an Italian so please bear with my story. It's absolutely fiction. So yea… I just had to say that. If you don't get how the place looks like I can make a rough sketch about it, if you want. And nobody checked this so there might be more mistakes than usual…**


	8. Chapter 8

Dan Pov:

"Do you want to meet in the middle, a compromise?" I asked. I guess having a first-class bookworm for a sister was worth it. You learn something new every day.

"Do you think you are in the position to call the shots?" she answered haughtily.

"I am not going to call the shots and neither are you. When I said meet in the middle, I meant we both make the conditions." I answered.

"Why do I need your help? For all you know _I _brought you here," she replied.

"If that's the case why are you still here?" I answered.

"What would you have to gain by making me get lost in the middle of Italy?" I really don't see any use for this. The clue hunt is done. We all had a mutual agreement about the serum.

"Well, it's my job," she answered.

_Will I actually get something out of her?_

"Let me guess you either need the money so desperately or you have fun doing it?" I was getting genuinely curious.

"No, it's neither. More like how you were compelled to join the clue hunt. That is the same way I am compelled to do my job," she replied.

"So you know about the Cahills?"I asked casually.

She looked up at the sky. It was really getting late. The sky was turning a light shade of pink.

"I know more than you. I know more than I want to." She answered in a whisper.

_I guess we are more alike than I thought._

"So what are you suppose to do now?" I asked. The sky is getting darker. She gave out a frustrated sigh and motioned me to follow her.

_Is she going to kill me now? Where will I sleep? Is she going to kill me in my sleep? Why am I thinking about her killing me? Do I want to die? Will I die? Will Amy find my body? Will she cry? Will Natalie dance on my grave? Will Kate dance with her?_

My thoughts pulled to a stop as I tripped over a tree trunk. How on earth did I not see that?

Kate looked back and gave a "un-lady like" laugh. It was so loud, care-free, and it sounded so un-like her. She won't kill me. She won't hurt me. I know she won't. If ever she does, it won't be a first for me.

"It is seriously getting late. We have to head in for the night." She said.

I followed every curve and turn we made. I could make a run for it now. The place was wide with enough trees to hide me. Now seems like the perfect time to get out of here.

_But you are hungry, you are tired and you are lost._

Damn! I hate you! Stupid logic, you think you know it all.

I just followed her lead. She walked through everything like it was a simple walk in the park. She didn't seem to mind the fact that her red hair was covered in leaves. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she had insect bites and scars from the twigs. I can only imagine how Natalie would react.

_These are new shoes!_

_My favorite shirt! _

"_Bugs? Ewwww," _then cue her hyperventilating.

Okay, maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion. But it's true!

_Why are you even thinking about her?_

My obnoxious conscience said.

Because it would be hilarious seeing her go through that.

_I thought you found her annoying?_

I find you annoying!

My internal chatter continued until we reached the main road. There was a small group of houses right across. She looked both ways then ran across the street. I just followed. There were a group of people doing chores. They didn't mind me or Kate. She went inside a small house and told me to stay inside until she would come back. I sat on the chair taking a few things in. The house is old, like seriously old. The roof looked like it was about to give up. There was no sink, no light bulb, and I don't think I see a bathroom. Ancient.

There were a few books on a small shelf. I picked one up and saw a little girl smiling with one of her front teeth missing. The description at the bottom said "Kathleen, age: 4, status orphan".

This isn't a book it's a journal. I scanned through the next few pages. It was all about Kate's progress, background, and specialties. Turns out Kate's parents lived here. Her mom died while giving birth to her. And her dad was sent to another country and never came back. Then this mystery writer took over. She was trained to do Muai Thai, gymnastics, and apparently cooking.

_Probably to poison people._

I put the journal back and went back to my chair like a good little prisoner. I waited and waited but she didn't come back yet. I fell asleep on the chair.


	9. AN

AN: Now that I re-read this. I know it needs a lot of cleaning up... in terms of grammar and plot. I have a beta so it will take time. If anyone is still interested, that is.


End file.
